Lab Rats: GB
Lab Rats: GB (Gear Beasts) is a fanfictional American comedy television series premiering on Disney XD, serving as a sequel/spin-off of the Disney XD original series of the same name. Unlike its preceding series, it uses footage from the Super Sentai series Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. This makes (or would've made Go-Busters the first Sentai series to be adapted into another American series beside the initial Power Rangers series, since Go-Busters will be skipped by its succeeding series Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger as Power Rangers Dino Charge. Because of this, the series contains more action as there is humor. The series focuses on the Lab Rats (Chase, Adam, & Bree), their billionaire father-figure Donald Davenport, & their step-brother/cousin Leo, on a totally different new mission, in which the Lab Rats receive the Gear Beast Project, which gives them new animal-based abilities, gadgetry, & amazing battle machines in their conquest against Donald's evil brother & his assistant Marcus. Later in the series, Jake T. Austin, former star from Wizards of Waverly Place, joins the cast as a new character/protagonist Danny. Premise Douglas Davenport, the corrupt brother of billionaire inventor Donald Davenport, & his assistant Marcus are now able to create powerful monster viruses called Viratrons & send them to cause havoc around the world in his plot to ruin Donald. To fight back, Donald introduces to his Lab Rats (Chase, Adam, & Bree) & stepson Leo the Gear Beast Project, which allows the Lab Rats to upgrade into Power Ranger-like warriors with new animal-based abilities. They also receive individual partners known as BioBuddies & gain access to amazing weapons & especially incredible battle machines to fight back against Douglas' Viratrons. Characters Main characters Protagonists *Leo Dooley-Davenport (Tyrel Jackson Williams): The stepson of Donald Davenport & step-brother, cousin, & mission specialist of the Lab Rats. He is usually considered a social outcast considering his small amount of friends. Later in the series, due to a freak accident that caused the two to combine into one, Leo & Eddy are now able to telepathically control the Lion Trike. *Donald Davenport (Hal Sparks): The billionaire inventor & Leo's step-father. He is the uncle & father-figure to all of the Lab Rats. He usually seems self-centered, childish, & a bit selfish; however, he does care about Leo & the Lab Rats. Alternate Reality Antagonists *Douglas Davenport (Jeremy Kent Jackson): The main antagonist of the series. He is the creator of Chase, Adam, Bree, Marcus, Danny, & Emily & Donald's younger brother who is planning to capture Adam, Bree, & Chase & to ruin Davenport. |Marcus Davenport |Mateus Ward |} *Emily Davenport (Jonni Brianne Deakins): A new addition to the main antagonists, a bionic avatar replacement for Danny after he & Beet betrayed Marcus & joined the Lab Rats. Like Marcus, she's in charge of creating Viratrons. She creates new Viratrons using MetaViruses & to transport Viratron Upgrades. She also has a tablet computer, which functions as her way of creating Viratrons, like Marcus' laptop being his. Emily is somewhat a spoiled teenage girl who's overbearing & arrogant towards most people, though she loves Douglas like a father in more ways than one. Like Marcus, Emily has her own perception of emotionless morality yet loves to fight. In fact, unless ordered by Douglas or finding someone who can thrill her with a fight she could barely win in, Emily rarely fights. *Bugs: The footsoldiers/technicians created by Douglas that serve under Marcus & assist the Viratrons. *Viratrons *Baron Price Portrayed as a child by Karan Brar and as a teenager by Reyn Robinson. *William Robinson Portrayed as a child by Kyle Harrison Breitkopf and as a teenager by Alex David West. *David Rogers Portrayed as a child by C.J. Adams and as a teenager by Matthias Oliver. *Alexis Campbell Portrayed as a child by Samantha Bailey and as a teenager by Sicily Sewell. *Joey Briggs Portrayed as a child by Zackary Arthur and as a teenager by Michael Minarik. *Anna Pearce Portrayed as a child by Mackenzie Foy and as a teenager by Kaylee Plumb. *Theodore voiced by David Fielding. *Alpha 5 voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz (credited as Richard Wood). *Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier Portrayed as child by Cody Slaton and as a teenager by Paul Schrier. *Eugene "Skull" Skulltovich Portrayed as a child by Ross J. Samya and as a teenager by Jason Narvy. **Viratron Upgrades Supporting characters Family *Tasha Davenport (Angel Parker): Leo's mom, Donald's wife, & a TV reporter. She also acts as a mother figure for Adam, Bree, Chase, & Danny, but mostly Bree, because she is the only girl in the house. *Eddy (Will Forte): The smart-home system (He acts like a ^- year - old tattletale) who controls the Lab Rats' house & hates Tasha & the kids but he loves Donald Davenport. He believes Tasha is hideously unattractive. Later in the series, due to a freak accident that caused the two to combine into one, Eddy & Leo are now both able to telepathically control the Lion Trike. BioBuddies The BioBuddies are the Lab Rats' new individual companions, most of which can become the consoles for their Gear Beast Battle Machines. Other *Principal Perry (Maile Flanagan): The principal of Mission Creek High School. It has not been revealed why, but she dislikes Leo the most. Her full name is Terry Cherry Perry. *Janelle (Madison Pettis): Leo's crush who apparently becomes his girlfriend. *Trent (Eddie Perino): The high school gym teacher & former jock bully who has an ongoing feud with the Lab Rats. He enjoys torturing Leo & the Lab Rats while teaching in his gym class, much to Principal Perry's pleasure. Arsenal Upgrading Devices *Gear Brace *Gear Phone Sidearms *Gear Blaster **SLR Laser **Binocular Saber *Wheel Blade Team Blaster *Leo Attaché (used individually) Power-Ups *Custom Visor Other Devices *Transpod *Spy Cam *Transmitter Vehicles *Chevrolet Blazer *Tanker Gear Beast Battle Machine System *Mega Gear Titan **Gear Titan ***Cheetah Racer (CR-01) ***Gorilla Truck (GT-02) ***Rabbit Helicopter (RH-03) **Gear Hercules ***Beetle Crane (BC-04) ***Stag Jet (SJ-05) *Lion Trike (LT-06) *Frog Sub (FS-0O) Alternate Combinations *Cheetah Racer Ace: Stag Custom **Cheetah Racer Ace **Stag Jet *Gear Titan: Frog Custom **Cheetah Racer **Gorilla Truck **Frog Sub *Gear Titan: Lion Custom **Lion Trike **Gorilla Truck **Rabbit Helicopter *Ultra Gear Titan **Lion Trike **Gorilla Truck **Rabbit Helicopter **Beetle Crane **Stag Jet Episodes *'Television Special': Gear Beasts Return: Lab Rats vs. Power Rangers: Not long after their victory against Douglas, the Lab Rats are dealing with a new threat from outer space. While they're dealing with this new enemy, they eventually find themselves teleported into an alternate universe, where they meet their alternate selves... as Power Rangers! Category:Lab Rats: GB Category:Disney Category:Disney Shows Category:Comedy Category:Tokusatsu Adaptations Category:Action Shows Category:Action